Liquid sample analyzers of known design include a flow cell, a light source for providing light to the flow cell, a liquid sample source for flowing a liquid sample through the flow cell, and a detector (e.g., a spectrometer) for receiving light from the flow cell (i.e., the light from the light source as modified by transmission through the flow of the liquid sample in the flow cell). In some instances, it is necessary to package the flow cell in a flow cell assembly providing light transmission and fluidic connections between the flow cell and the light source and the liquid sample source.